


Les liens du passé

by lastwagontrainhopper



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Ball, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Married Couple, Royai - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25778434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastwagontrainhopper/pseuds/lastwagontrainhopper
Summary: Deux ans après avoir quittés l'armée, Roy et Riza sont toujorus en train de s'habituer à leur vie de civils. Le bal annuel de la République avait semblé être une bonne occasion pour eux de revenir à Central, revoir de vieux amis et s'amuser un peu- si seulement leur passé n'avait pas la mauvaise habitude de revenir les hanter.
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye & Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Kudos: 4





	Les liens du passé

Tous les dimanches matin, Roy Mustang sortait de chez lui, les cheveux en bataille et des pantoufles au pied, pour aller chercher le courrier dans sa boite aux lettres.

À le voir plisser les yeux sous le soleil matinal et prendre ses enveloppes en baillant, on aurait du mal à croire qu’il s’agisse réellement du Flame Alchemist, le héros de Ishval et jusqu’il y a peu Führer d’Amestris. Un homme qui a vaincu des homonculus, repoussé une invasion, déjoué un coup d’état, et dont le principal problème dans l’immédiat était de réussir à tenir toutes ses lettres dans une main sans en échapper, l’autre étant occupée par une tasse de café fumante.

« Tiens, le journal est arrivé! »

En rentrant dans la cuisine, il déposa le courrier sur la table et pris le journal coincé sous son bras pour le tendre à Riza. Installée à l’autre bout de la table en sirotant sa propre tasse, celle-ci leva les yeux de son roman.

« Au moins, ils sont à l’heure, cette fois ci. »

Tandis qu’elle sortait un crayon et ouvrait le journal à la page des mots croisés, Roy s’assis en face d’elle et commença à parcourir leurs lettres. La cuisine tomba dans un silence confortable.

Cela faisait presque deux ans qu’ils avaient quitté l’armée, s’étaient mariés et avaient aménagés dans cette maison dans la banlieue de Central. Deux ans, et ils maintenaient toujours cette petite routine du dimanche matin, chorégraphiée et exécutée avec une précision d’horloger. C’était une routine attendrissante, qui semblait presque ridicule tellement elle était normale ; c’était comme si quelqu’un avait cherché la définition exacte d’une vie ordinaire dans un dictionnaire et l’avait appliqué à la lettre.

Mais après tout ce qu’ils avaient vécu, Roy et Riza ne cherchaient rien d’autre qu’un peu de normalité.

Durant si longtemps, ils avaient gardé cette idée toute faite de la vie normale - avec la maison, la clôture en bois et le chien - comme le St-Graal qu’ils espéraient atteindre un jour que maintenant, ils essayaient de reproduire cette vision du mieux qu’ils pouvaient. Ils faisaient semblant d’être un couple marié sans histoire, qui profitait de leur retraire pour soigner leur jardin et promener Bolo, leur bouvier bernois. Cette petite comédie leur plaisait bien : les deux avaient passés une grande partie de leur vie à jouer des rôles autre que les leurs – les rôles de supérieur et d’adjudant, par exemple – mais celui-ci était de loin le plus agréable.

Évidemment, il y avait des failles dans cette façade, quelques indices que Roy et Riza n’avaient pas toujours été des tranquilles habitants de banlieue : leurs cicatrices douloureuses les jours de pluie; leurs nuits troublées; leur maison qui était plus silencieuse que ce qu’ils auraient souhaité. Mais cela ne les empêchait pas de prétendre, et de savourer tous ces moments de routine qu’une autre famille aurait pris pour acquis.

Le courrier d’aujourd’hui contenait peu de surprise ; Roy décrivit chacune des lettres à voix haute en les posant sur la table.

« Pamphlet publicitaire, facture de gaz…ah, une carte de Winry pour la fête d’un de ses gosses, c’est mignon…une invitation à…une inauguration d’école, une autre publicité, et une invitation au bal du jour de la république. »

Riza tendit le bras et attrapa la carte de Winry sans porter attention au reste.

« Ahh, c’est Thomas qui vient d’avoir 5 ans…Tu devrais les appeler, Roy. Tu es son parrain, après tout. »

« Oui, je suis sûr qu’une conversation avec un enfant de cinq ans serait particulièrement intéressante. » Roy regardait la dernière carte avec un air pensif. Après un long silence, il leva la tête vers Riza. « Tu sais quoi? Je pense qu’on devrait y aller. »

Elle s’arracha de nouveau à son mot croisé. « Aller où? »

Il lui tendit le carton : c’était l’invitation au bal. Elle fronça les sourcils, surprise. En tant qu’ancien Führer, Roy était évidemment convié à chacune des célébrations officielles, mais il décliné toutes les propositions jusqu’à aujourd’hui.

« La fête de la République? Tu as tellement envie de voir Breitner? »

Roy eu un petit rire. « Non, pas si je peux l’éviter. Mais ça serait une bonne occasion de revoir des connaissances, tu ne penses pas? »

Riza pencha la tête sur le côté. « Oui…mais il y a d’autres moyens de faire ça. Tu sais bien que nous n’avons pas que des amis à Central, surtout à ce genre d’événements. »

« Justement : c’est un bal pour la fête de la République. Havoc m’en avait parlé à Noël : l’année dernière, aucun membre de la vieille garde n’est venu. Avec un peu de chance, il n’y aura que des gens agréables. »

Riza commença à lire les détails de la carte en hochant la tête lentement ; elle n’était pas surprise que les généraux ne daignent pas célébrer le jour de la République. C’était une commémoration des premières élections, et Roy avait tenté d’en faire la fête nationale d’Amestris pour remplacer celle du 23 juin, où l’on célébrait les conquêtes du pays – dont Ishval - à coup de grandes parades militaires. Plusieurs officiers et une partie de la population s’étaient violemment opposés au changement, et Roy avait finalement dû faire marche arrière.

Riza reposa la carte et regarda Roy avec un demi-sourire.

« Tu n’aurais pas simplement envie d’aller à un bal, par hasard? »

Roy leva ses paumes vers le ciel avec un air faussement désolé. « Riza, tu m’as percé à jour. Je m’avoue coupable d’avoir voulu aller à une fête. Tu sais, ce genre d’évènement est supposé être amusant. »

Elle leva un sourcil sceptique. « Dans mon expérience, pas vraiment. »

« Je sais bien, et c’est justement pour ça qu’on devrait y aller. Je te jure qu’en tant que civil, sans aucune mission, un bal peut être agréable. Tu dois essayer ça au moins une fois! »

Riza fixa le carton, indécise. La fête était prévue dans deux semaines.

« Et puis, » ajouta Roy, « nous serions là en tant citoyens ordinaires, mais aussi en tant que couple marié. Ce qui sera sans aucun doute plus plaisant que notre situation lors de nos derniers bals. » Il eut un petit sourire en coin. « D’ailleurs, je suis sûr que certaine des secrétaires du Central Headquarter seront là. »

Riza fronça les sourcils en se souvenant de certaines employées de Central. Lorsqu’elle et Roy avaient été transférée à Central, après la reconstruction d’Ishval, certaines secrétaires avaient découverts des indices sur leur relation, et elles avaient supposé ce qui semblait évident : que, comme c’était souvent le cas dans le haut commandement, Riza couchait avec son supérieur pour avoir des promotions, et Roy l’utilisait simplement comme maitresse. Ces rumeurs avaient affecté Roy bien plus qu’elle; il avait été hors de lui lorsqu’il en avait eu connaissance, mais il n’y avait à l’époque rien qu’il pouvait faire pour les réfuter.

Riza reposa le carton d’invitation et regarda Roy dans les yeux. « Je n’ai rien à prouver à ces femmes-là, Roy. Ce n’est pas pour ça que nous nous sommes mariés. »

Roy mit ses mains devant lui en signe de conciliation. « Je sais, Riza, je sais. Mais tu dois admettre que ça ferait du bien de voir leur réaction, non? Aller, même toi, tu dois être un peu mesquine parfois ; tu n’es pas parfaite. »

Riza ignora la remarque de Roy et pris une longue gorgée de café, pensive.

C’était dans ce genre de moment que la différence entre leurs enfances se faisait sentir. Riza venait d’une petite ville de la campagne, et aurait été bien contente de ne jamais remettre les pieds dans la capitale si ce n’était pour leur amis qui y habitaient. Mais Roy, lui, avait grandi au milieu des immeubles et des rues pavées, et avait été élevé par sa tante dans ce monde glamour de bars, de bal et de costume trois pièce ; c’était son élément.

Riza soupira. « Bon. J’imagine qu’on ne peut pas garder le gars de la ville loin de Central trop longtemps. »

Roy fronça les sourcils. « Riza, tu sais bien que ce n’est pas à propos de ça. Il y a plein de choses que je ne regrette pas de Central, je t’assure. » Il la regarda dans les yeux. « Écoute, si tu ne veux pas y aller, ce n’est pas grave. Je trouve juste ça dommage que tu n’aies jamais vécu ce genre d’événements de la façon dont la plupart des gens le font : simplement pour le plaisir. Même moi, je n’ai pas fait ça depuis que j’étais adolescent! »

Riza lui lança un regard sceptique.

« Je te jure! Quoi, tu penses que j’allais à des bals ou à des réceptions de luxe durant mes fins de semaines? »

« Je n’oserai jamais spéculer sur la vie personnelle de mon supérieur, ça ne serait pas professionnel. » Roy eut un petit rire. « Et j’imagine que les bals militaires n’étaient pas aussi amusants. »

Roy se cala sur le fond de sa chaise, les deux mains autour de sa tasse. « Non, pas vraiment. Enfin, en revenant d’Ishval, ils me rendaient carrément malade – tu sais ce que c’est. Et même après, quand j’étais colonel, mon seul but à ces bals était de faire le lèche botte aux hauts gradés pour avoir des promotions. »

« Mais ça a changé quand tu es devenu général ; c’est plutôt à toi que les gens faisaient du lèche bottes. »

« Oui, mais c’était à peine plus agréable. » Il lui lança un regard de côté. « Et puis, je voyais bien que quelqu’un en particulier n’appréciait plus vraiment ces bals, ce qui ne me donnait pas tant envie de célébrer. »

Riza développa soudain une grande attention pour le fond de sa tasse.

Au temps où elle était lieutenant, Riza n’avait rien eu contre les bals militaires : ce n’était que des missions parmi les autres, qui au moins venaient avec de la musique et de la bonne nourriture. Mais après le Jour Promis – après que Roy et elle avaient commencé à être plus que collègues - les choses étaient devenues différentes. Un général, puis un Führer, qui était célibataire et relativement jeune était une chose que l’on n’avait jamais vu auparavant, et sans surprise, les jeunes filles de bonnes familles et les riches veuves de Central ne se gênèrent pas pour tenter leur chance. Riza n’était pas une femme jalouse ; de toute façon, le concept même de jalousie était absurde dans le genre de relation qu’elle et Roy avaient. Mais passer des soirées entières à regarder ces femmes papillonner autour de lui et tenter ouvertement de le séduire, et Roy répondre avec le minimum d’enthousiasme nécessaire pour ne pas être impoli, lui avaient tout de même laissé un goût amer dans la gorge – même si elle n’aurait jamais osé l’admettre.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait commencé à se sentir embarrassée lors ces bals, intimidée même par ces femmes magnifiques et élégantes. Riza aimait bien s’habiller chic de temps en temps, mais ses goûts étaient simples et sans prétention. Cela ne l’avait jamais dérangé auparavant ; mais d’un coup, elle s’était mise à vivement sentir le gouffre qu’il y avait entre elle et ces femmes, pour qui marcher en talon semblait naturel, qui savaient choisir la robe parfaite pour épouser leurs corps, et dont le maquillage était impeccable tout en restant de bon goût. Bien s’apprêter était une habilité qui venait avec la pratique, et ces femmes y excellaient autant que Riza le faisait avec son fusil de sniper.

En plus d’être belles, certaines des prétendantes était évidemment des femmes intelligentes, déterminées, intéressantes. Au fil des bals, une petite voix dans la tête de Riza avait commencé à se demander si l’une d’elles n’arriverait pas réellement à capter l’intérêt de Roy, s’il ne pouvait pas parfois s’empêcher de les comparer à son adjudant, terne et simple. Certes, Roy et elle avaient partagés des épreuves qu’aucune de ces femmes ne pourraient comprendre, avaient traversés l’enfer ensemble. Ce genre de chose pouvait former des camaraderies à toute épreuve ; mais une souffrance commune n’est pas vraiment une base positive pour une relation amoureuse. Et si Roy décidait qu’il voulait être avec quelqu’un qui lui ressemblait d’avantage – ou quelqu’un qui n’était pas un rappel vivant de ses pires crimes?

Riza avait fait de son mieux pour ignorer cette petite voix. Il n’y avait rien qu’elle ou Roy puissent faire pour changer leur situation, et de toute façon, elle n’était pas une femme jalouse ; elle ne lui avait donc jamais parlé de la façon dont ces bals la faisaient sentir. Manifestement, cela n’avait pas empêché Roy de le remarquer.

Mais il avait raison, se dit-elle en posant sa tasse de café sur la table. Les circonstances seraient différentes cette fois ci. Et puis, il semblait réellement avoir envie d’y aller.

« D’accord. » Riza fit d’un coup, s’arrachant à son fil de pensée. « Allons-y, et voyons ce que ça va donner. »

Roy haussa un sourcil. « Tu es sûre? »

Elle hocha la tête, puis le regarda sévèrement. « Mais si cela s’avère être ennuyant ou désagréable, ce sera ta faute. »

Il haussa les épaules, un petit sourire aux lèvres. « J’ai déjà fait pire, comme pari. »

Les deux semaines suivantes se déroulèrent comme à l’habitude, mis à part quelques changements à leur routine. Lors de leur visite au marché du samedi matin – un autre acte dans leur pièce du couple marié ordinaire – ils passèrent par une bijouterie où Roy s’acheta de nouveaux boutons de manchettes et Riza se laissa tenter par une paire de boucles d’oreilles en argent. Ils dépoussiérèrent leurs habits de réception, qui avaient peu servis depuis leur départ de Central, et Roy ne cacha pas son soulagement en constatent que ses costumes lui faisaient aussi bien qu’avant – la vie domestique pouvaient changer un homme.

Riza choisit sa tenue préférée, une robe bleu foncé (d’une teinte assez semblable à celui de l’uniforme militaire, avait un jour fait remarquer Roy avec amusement) qui cachait son dos et son cou tout en étant élégante et confortable. De plus, la jupe tombait juste en dessous des genoux, ce qui permettait de dissimuler une arme à feu facilement.

Roy arqua les sourcils en la voyant sortir un de ses pistolets de la table de nuit, alors qu’ils se préparaient pour le bal.

« Tu penses vraiment que c’est nécessaire? », il demanda en jetant sa cravate par-dessus son cou.

« Ça fait partie de mon style, tu devrais le savoir », Riza répondit, impassible, en ajustant l’étui sur sa jambe droite. « Tu devrais prendre une paire de gants. On ne sait jamais. »

Le regard de Roy se posa sur l’armoire où il les gardait soigneusement rangé, hésitant. En deux ans, il avait finalement perdu l’habitude d’en porter sur lui en permanence. « Je peux les prendre si cela te rassure. Mais tu sais, personne n’a été prévenu que nous allons venir. Et puis, je ne vois pas qui voudrait s’en prendre à moi en ce moment. »

Elle lui jeta un regard, amusé. « Il y a deux ans, tu étais la personne la plus importante du pays. Et tu as énervé beaucoup de gens lorsque tu étais au pouvoir, si mes souvenirs sont exacts. »

Il haussa les épaules, désinvolte, et recommença à ajuster sa cravate. « C’est vrai ; mais m’attaquer maintenant ne servirai plus à rien. Au contraire : dans une démocratie, les assassinats ne sont pas un choix très stratégique. C’est mauvais pour l’image, et ça a la vilaine habitude de créer des martyrs. »

« Justement, il faut à tout prix éviter cela. Ton ego est déjà bien assez grand en ce moment. »

Roy eut un petit rire, mais glissa tout de même une paire de gant dans la poche avant de son veston.

Lorsqu’ils furent prêts, ils confièrent Balo à leur voisins, un couple charmant avec deux petites filles qui adoraient jouer avec le gros chien, et ils partirent, Roy au volant de leur vieille voiture.

Après un peu moins d’une heure de route, ils atteignirent l’adresse indiquée sur l’invitation. Au soulagement de Riza, le bal de la République n’était pas tenu dans l’ancien manoir du Führer comme l’étaient les bals militaires, mais plutôt dans le hall de l’opéra de Central. La fête était déjà bien entamée à leur arrivée : une mélodie d’orchestre de chambre, des tintements de vaisselle et le bruissement des conversations leur parvinrent tandis qu’ils marchaient vers le bâtiment.

Alors qu’ils s’apprêtaient à monter l’escalier principal, Riza ne put s’empêcher de jeter quelques coups d’œil aux alentours. Il y avait deux gardes à l’entrée – c’est bien – mais aucun au balcon et personne ne semblait surveiller les jardins environnants. Roy surpris son regard et posa sa main sur son bras.

« Souvenez-vous, Capitaine Hawkeye : vous avez une seule mission ce soir, et c’est d’apprécier votre soirée. Tout le reste est déjà sous contrôle. »

« Désolé, monsieur, mais j’ai quitté le service actif. Je ne réponds plus à la hiérarchie. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel. « Évidemment, c’est maintenant que tu décides de faire de l’insubordination. »

« Tu te souviens de la fois où j’ai participé à un coup d’état, n’est-ce pas? » fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Comment pouvais-je l’oublier? » Se retournant vers l’entrée, il lui offrit son coude avec un air exagérément distingué. « Madame. »

Riza haussa les sourcils, puis, après une seconde d’hésitation, s’accrocha à son bras. Il lui faudra encore du temps pour s’habituer à cela.

Ils s’avancèrent et montrèrent leur carton d’invitation au soldat devant la porte, qui sourcilla à la vue de leurs noms mais leur ouvrit le passage sans un mot.

À cette heure-ci, Central était plongé dans la semi-pénombre du soleil couchant ; passer de la rue au hall de l’opéra donnait l’impression de se retrouver tout d’un coup sous la lumière du midi. Partout où se posait le regard, on trouvait des chandeliers de cristal, des lampes, et des miroirs qui couvraient l’endroit d’un scintillement doré. La salle était bien remplie : on pouvait apercevoir plus d’une centaine de convives, selon l’estimation de Riza, qui discutaient debout en petit groupes, ou bien examinaient le buffet, écoutaient l’orchestre de chambre et se reposaient sur de petites tables rondes. L’espace de danse ainsi que le balcon semblaient vides, ce qui était normal pour ce moment de la soirée.

Ils s’éloignèrent de l’entrée, scannant les invités à la recherche de visages familiers. Durant un instant, personne ne remarqua leur présence; puis Riza commença à voir du coin de l’œil des têtes se tourner vers leur direction et des airs surpris. Roy continua de la mener à travers la foule avec sa nonchalance habituelle, jusqu’à ce qu’ils se fassent interpeller par un jeune homme à l’air sympathique. Riza le reconnu comme étant le Lieutenant-Colonel West et, par réflexe, elle se pencha pour souffler son nom à l’oreille de Roy. Ni lui ni elle ne connaissait bien West, mais celui-ci semblait plein d’admiration envers le Führer, et ils discutèrent avec lui durant quelques minutes avant de s’excuser.

« Tu sais, » lui dit Roy avec un petit sourire tandis qu’ils s’éloignaient du Lieutenant-Colonel, « tu n’as plus besoin de faire ce genre de chose. Je ne cherche pas à convaincre quiconque de voter pour moi ou de soutenir mes projets. »

« Et cela te permet t’ignorer la base de la politesse – te souvenir de leur nom? »

Roy attrapa deux canapés sur le plateau d’un serveur qui passait à côté de lui et en tendit un à Riza. « Pas du tout. Mais vu qu’il ne se passera rien de grave si je froisse quelques hauts gradés ce soir, je me disais que tu aimerais sûrement en profiter pour me laisser m’empêtrer seul, pour une fois.»

« Ça serait effectivement divertissant, » fit elle un prenant une bouchée du canapé. « Malheureusement, les habitudes ont la vie dure. »

Il eut un petit rire. « Tu ne me le fais pas dire. » 

« Führer Mustang. » Une voix sèche et autoritaire attira leur attention, et ils aperçurent un homme chauve à la moustache grise impeccable se diriger vers eux. Une femme à l’air sévère, mince comme un bâton, était accrochée à son bras. « Et Madame Mustang. Quelle agréable surprise. »

« Président Breitner! » répondit Mustang avec un large sourire. « Pour moi aussi – je suis surpris que vous n’ayez pas déjà complètement ruiné ce pays. »

Mrs Breitner écarquilla les yeux, et sa poigne sur le bras de son mari se serra, mais ce dernier resta impassible.

« Comme vous pouvez le voir, le pays se porte plutôt bien, merci. » Il dévisagea Roy, les lèvres pincés. « Vous ne nous avez pas prévenu de votre visite, Führer. »

« Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas vous déranger bien longtemps. Je suis simplement venu discuter avec d’anciens collègues que j’estime. » Il pencha la tête et regarda derrière l’épaule de Breitner. « Tiens, d’ailleurs, je crois que j’en aperçois un là-bas. Si vous voulez bien m’excuser… »

Il offrit à Riza son bras, faisant mine de partir, et au dernier moment, se tourna vers Mrs Breitner avec son plus beau sourire charmeur. « Vous êtes, madame, aussi scandaleusement magnifique que toujours. » Il s’inclina profondément, et Riza dût s’empêcher de rire en voyant l’expression choquée de Mrs Breitner se crisper davantage, si c’était possible.

Dès qu’ils furent hors de portée de voix, elle lança un regard à Roy. « Vraiment? »

Roy, qui la menait à présent vers une table de rafraichissement, prit un air innocent. « Quoi? »

« Donc on est venu dire bonjour à des connaissances, et dire les quatre vérités à tes anciens ennemis. »

Ils s’arrêtèrent devant la grande table, couverte de verres remplis de liquides aux couleurs différentes.

« Hey, c’est lui qui est venu nous voir, non? Tout ce que j’ai fait, c’est être honnête – comme un citoyen ordinaire a le droit de l’être. De toute façon, il sait bien ce que ce que je pense de lui. »

C’est vrai ; tout le monde connaissait son opinion du nouveau président. Lors des dernières élections, Roy s’était abstenu de prendre parti afin de ne pas abuser de sa position, mais il était évident que son favori était Brown, son ancien premier ministre, un libéral et professeur d’université. Après une lutte serrée, ce fut finalement Breitner qui remporta le vote, un ancien général réputé pour être incorruptible et pour la sévérité de ses politiques. Roy avait été furieux en voyant le résultat ; mais comme lui avait fait sagement remarquer Breda à l’époque, « le problème avec la démocratie, c’est que les gens ne font pas toujours le choix qu’on veut. »

« Tu sais, » continua Roy en prenant un verre d’eau pétillante, « lorsque j’étais Führer, j’aurai bien aimé que certaines personnes aient autant de franchise. Ça aurait fait changement de ces généraux qui me souriaient à pleine dents tout en complotant dans mon dos. »

Riza observa l’étalage de verre et choisit une flute de champagne. « Quand même. Ce n’étaient même pas des insultes intelligentes. »

Roy sourit affectueusement. « Je croyais que tu avais remarqué, très chère épouse, que j’ai cessé d’être intelligent au moment où j’ai quitté l’armée. » Sur ce, il posa un baiser rapide sur sa joue et recommença à la guider à travers la foule avant qu’elle n’ait le temps de réagir.

Rapidement, d’autres personnes se mirent à les saluer, des hauts gradés et des membres du gouvernements que Roy et Riza connaissaient tous plus ou moins personnellement. Roy avait eu raison sur un point : la plupart des politiciens et officiers présents faisaient parti de ceux qui l’avaient soutenu lorsqu’il était Führer - ou au moins, qui ne s’étaient pas opposés à lui – et Riza était honnêtement contente de parler avec plusieurs d’entre eux.

Cela lui faisait toujours étrange de se tenir à côté de Roy pendant qu’ils discutaient, plutôt que de le surveiller de quelques pas en arrière ou d’un coin de la salle. Elle n’était certainement pas la seule à remarquer ce changement : bien que peu abordait le sujet directement, elle sentait des regards surpris s’arrêter sur eux deux – et sur la main que Roy gardait posé sur elle.

Lui et Riza montraient généralement peu de signe d’affection en public ; encore une fois, les habitudes avaient la vie dure. Mais alors qu’ils parlaient avec les divers invités, elle remarqua que Roy gardait en permanence une main légère sur son bras, le bas de son dos ou sur sa hanche, comme si de rien n’était. Ce n’était pas une étreinte étouffante, et ce n’était pas indécent, mais c’étaient des gestes que Roy n’aurait jamais osé poser en public lorsque Riza était son assistante. Cela agissait comme une sorte de message, un anneau de mariage un peu plus visible, pour répondre aux questions qu’ils pouvaient lire dans les yeux de plusieurs de leurs interlocuteurs.

Riza découvrit qu’elle aimait bien ce contact subtil, et elle commença à s’appuyer légèrement sur lui, passant elle aussi son bras autour de sa taille par moment. Et bien qu’elle ne l’admettrait jamais à Roy, elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de ressentir une certaine satisfaction en voyant les expressions surprises – et parfois choquée – que cela provoquait chez plusieurs des invités, incluant bien des femmes. Ils avaient sûrement tous vu l’annonce de leur mariage dans les journaux, mais c’était la première fois que Roy et Riza apparaissaient publiquement en tant que couple marié.

Elle était bien consciente du genre de réaction leur mariage avait dû provoquer. Après tout, le rang et le statut social de Roy était bien supérieur au sien. Cela ne les avait évidemment jamais dérangés; mais ici, dans la vie mondaine de Central, ce genre de chose se remarquait. Riza s’était préparée à l’idée de ne pas rester avec Roy tout au long de la la soirée : elle ne voulait pas donner l’impression de s’accrocher à lui comme pour le garder entre ses griffes, ou d’exhiber son mariage par vantardise. Mais on aurait dit que c’était l’inverse qui se produisit : Roy demeura à ses côtés durant toutes les conversations et semblait rayonner les quelques fois où leur interlocuteur abordait le sujet de leur mariage.

L’heure de la première danse arriva, et, comme le voulait la tradition, le Président et sa femme ouvrirent la voie. Petit à petit, quelques courageux s’aventurèrent au milieu de la galerie, jusqu’à ce que celle-ci soit remplie de couples tourbillonnants, forçant les autres invités – dont Riza et Roy - à battre retraite autour du buffet ou aux tables. Après quelques morceaux, sans surprise, une femme d’âge mûr avec qui ils avaient brièvement discuté s’avança vers eux.

« Je pense que tout le monde ici est curieux de savoir si notre Führer sait toujours danser, après tout ce temps, » dit-elle chaleureusement, balayant ses longs cheveux bruns derrière son épaule. Elle s’adressa à Riza avec un sourire malicieux. « Accepteriez-vous de me le prêter pour quelques minutes, Madame Mustang? »

Riza s’apprêtait à acquiescer, mais Roy la devança.

« Miss, je suis très flatté par l’invitation, mais je crains que mes talents de danseur déçoive toute l’assemblée. Vous savez ce que la retraite fait à un homme, » il répondit sur le ton de la confidence. « Pour préserver mes vieux os, je ne danse plus qu’avec mes amies et ma femme, je regrette. Mais je suis sûr que vous n’aurez pas de mal à trouver un partenaire parmi n’importe lequel des hommes ici présents, vu votre allure, » il ajouta, son sourire charmeur caractéristique aux lèvres.

La femme sembla surprise, mais se reprit vite et accepta sa réponse gracieusement avant de s’éloigner.

Riza prit une gorgée de champagne et jeta un regard à Roy, qui semblait de nouveau absorbé par l’orchestre, une main dans les poches et l’autre tenant son verre. « Très chevaleresque de ta part, Roy. Mais si tu veux pouvoir danser, tu ferais mieux d’accepter la prochaine invitation. Tu sais bien que je n’aime pas particulièrement cela. »

« Oui, je sais. Mais encore une fois, je n’ai fait qu’être honnête. Je n’ai pas vraiment envie de danser avec des dizaines de personnes, ce soir, » il répondit tranquillement.

« Vraiment? Il me semble que tu étais un adepte, pourtant. »

Il fit un geste du revers de la main. « Oui, danser en tant que tel est amusant. Mais cela vient très souvent avec le besoin de faire la conversation avec des inconnues. Et, bien que je sois incroyablement habile à l’art de converser avec les femmes de la haute société, cela reste plus une obligation qu’un plaisir, crois-moi. D’où ma règle de ne danser qu’avec des personnes que je connais. »

Riza leva un sourcil sceptique, mais ne dit rien. Elle doutait que cela soit l’exacte vérité. Roy était naturellement doué dans tout cela – charmer les dames, plaisanter avec les messieurs, naviguer les règles complexes de la haute société. Et il était difficile de ne pas finir par prendre plaisir aux choses dans lequel on excelle, peu importe leurs conséquences – Riza l’avait appris à ses dépends avec son fusil de sniper.

Elle plaça la main sur son bras, tentant de croiser son regard. « Tu peux danser avec qui tu veux, Roy. Cela ne me dérange pas. »

« Je sais », il répéta simplement. Quelque chose attira son attention de l’autre bord de la salle. « Ah, je crois que je viens d’apercevoir quelqu’un de particulièrement intéressant! Viens voir. »

Il l’entraîna près de l’entrée, là où un groupe d’invités qui venait tout juste d’arriver étaient en train d’enlever leur manteau. Alors qu’ils s’approchaient, slalomant entre les petits groupes qui discutaient et les couples tournoyants, Riza commença à entendre des voix qu’elle connaissait bien.

« Et bien! Si ce n’est pas le couple préféré d’Amestris, enfin sorti de leur ermitage! »

Riza ne peut s’empêcher de sourire en voyant Havoc les interpeller bruyamment avec un grand geste de la main. Il n’avait guère changé depuis qu’ils l’avaient vu à Noël, avec sa barbe et ses cheveux blonds où commença à se faufiler quelques touches de gris. Contrairement à son habitude, il n’avait pas de cigarette entre les lèvres, mâchouillant plutôt ce qui semblait être un bâtonnet en bois.

« Havoc! » Roy lui répondit sur le même ton en marchant dans leur direction. « Comme ça, tu t’es finalement décidé à arrêter de fumer? »

« Ah, ça? Non, non, c’est… »

« Oui, on y travaille, » l’interrompit fermement Joséphine, sa compagne du moment, apparaissant à ses côtés. « Mais c’est surtout pour ce soir. Ça manquerait un peu de classe de venir ici une cigarette au bec. »

« C’est vrai, » rétorqua Roy avec un petit sourire, « que Jean est l’exemple même de la classe. »

Breda apparut soudain à côté de Havoc, accompagné par son épouse, Mary, une petite femme rousse au visage sympathique. Ils se saluèrent tous avec chaleur.

« Fuery devrait être là bientôt », dit Breda à l’intention de Roy. « J’imagine qu’il fait encore du temps supplémentaire – ils ont l’air de tous faire des horaires de fou, à la radio de Central. »

« Ça ferait du bien de le revoir, » fit Riza avec un sourire sincère, un des premiers de la soirée. Elle lança un regard à Roy. « Je ne m’attendais pas à ce que toute l’escouade soit là à un évènement de ce genre. »

Celui-ci prit une longue gorgée d’eau pétillante, tentant soudainement d’éviter son regard. « Eh bien, il est possible qu’ils aient appris d’un moyen ou d’un autre que nous allions être là. »

Riza tourna la tête vers lui, fronçant les sourcils. « Roy! Je croyais que personne n’était au courant de notre visite! »

« Ne t’inquiète pas, je ne l’ai dit qu’à des personnes de confiance! Tu as bien vu que Breitner n’en avait aucune idée. » Elle acquiesça, à contre cœur. L’expression de Roy s’adoucit. « Aller. Ça aurait été dommage de venir à Central sans les voir. »

Il avait raison du ce point. Fuery arriva quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, puis ils furent rejoints par Rebecca, Maria Ross, et d’autres de leurs anciens collègues ; Roy avait manifestement eut la langue bien pendue. Autour d’eux, Riza se sentit rapidement plus à l’aise. Il n’y avait rien à prouver ou à expliquer – les amis proches de Roy et Riza connaissaient tous la nature de leur relation depuis longtemps – et les deux se mirent à agir plus naturellement, se séparant parfois pour discuter avec des personnes différentes.

« Je te disais qu’on avait bien fait de venir », lui glissa Roy en réapparaissant à ses côtés alors qu’elle parlait avec Rebecca. « Ils ont une table entière remplie de moules. »

Riza tourna la tête vers la table en question et sentit malgré elle sa mâchoire inférieure tomber, la laissant bouche bée, ce qui suscita un sourire satisfait de Roy. Peu de gens étaient au courant de sa passion pour les moules, un met qu’elle avait découvert à ce genre d’événements ; mais évidemment, Roy faisaient partit de ces gens-là.

Elle fit son chemin jusqu’à la table et se servit copieusement. La nourriture avait été un des principaux points positifs des nombreux bals militaires, une des choses que son travail ne lui empêchait pas d’apprécier. Ayant passé son enfance à la campagne et la majorité de sa vie adulte sur une pension militaire, Riza avait rarement eu l’occasion de manger de la cuisine fine. Elle prenait donc le soin d’apprécier ces buffets à leur juste valeur, à la différence des aristocrates de Central pour qui la nourriture n’était qu’un moyen de démarrer une conversation ou de juger la qualité de la réception.

Tandis que la soirée avançait, Riza du admettre que Roy avait vu juste : c’était effectivement bien plus amusant que les bals qu’elle avait connus auparavant. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu’ils n’avaient tous été réunis dans un contexte non professionnel – cela lui faisait penser aux soirées où toute l’escouade sortait dans des bars, lorsque Roy était Colonel - et la nourriture, la musique et le lieu était des ajouts agréables. Riza se laissa même tenter par quelques autres verres de champagnes, contrairement à ses habitudes. Elle et Roy ne buvaient presque jamais d’alcool chez eux – Roy, parce qu’il savait très bien l’effet que cela avait sur lui, et Riza par solidarité, et par manque d’intérêt.

Éventuellement, l’orchestre entreprit un air de valse, une des seules danses que Riza maitrisait à peu près, et Roy se faufila à ses côtés. Il lui tendit la main avec une pompe exagérée.

« Madame, voudriez-vous m’accorder cette danse? » Voyant son expression, il redevint sérieux. « Une seule, je te promets. Fais moi confiance. J’ai eu raison jusqu’à présent, non? »

Riza soupira, et prit sa main. « Tu es insupportable quand tu as raison. »

« C’est une bonne chose que cela n’arrive pas souvent, alors. »

Ils marchèrent jusqu’à l’espace de danse qui était toujours rempli à craquer. Heureusement, il était trop tard dans la soirée pour que l’assistance ne remarque que le Führer et sa femme venaient de finalement rejoindre le ballet. Ils prirent position, la main de Roy au-dessus de la hanche de Riza et la sienne sur son épaule, et ils commencèrent à valser au rythme de la musique.

Tout comme le maquillage ou le style, la danse était une de ces choses que personne n’avait pris le temps d’enseigner à Riza et qu’elle n’avait jamais pris le temps de réellement apprendre. Grumman avait bel et bien tenté de lui transmettre les rudiments du minuet et de la polka, mais comme la plupart des choses qu’il avait fait pour elle, c’était trop peu, trop tard pour vraiment faire une différence. Elle était devenue familière avec la valse au fil des bals militaires, mais cela faisait longtemps qu’elle ne l’avait pas dansé et le manque de pratique lui fit rapidement manquer des pas. Roy, lui, suivait évidemment la cadence avec perfection, les gestes étaient aussi naturels pour lui que de respirer.

Il s’abstint de faire des commentaires sur son manque d’aisance et lui donna plutôt des conseils, réexpliquant certains mouvements de pieds qu’elle avait oublié et comptant les temps à voix haute pour l’aider à suivre le rythme. C’était une facette moins connue de sa personnalité, mais Roy pouvait se montrer très patient lorsqu’il le voulait ; rapidement, Riza gagna de l’assurance et pu se laisser entrainer par la musique sans faire d’erreur.

Évidemment, ils ne rivalisaient pas avec les jeunes couples qui glissaient élégamment autour d’eux – les mouvements de Riza restaient un peu mécanique, et les blessures de Roy l’empêchaient de bouger de façon totalement fluide – mais ils dansaient, ensemble, à la vue de tous, et c’était un élément de plus sur la longue liste de choses qu’ils n’auraient jamais pensé pouvoir faire un jour. Bien qu’elle commençait à être fatigué de donner raison à Roy, Riza devait admettre que c’était agréable, de valser ainsi en silence, les deux à la fois concentrés et perdus dans leur pensées ; c’était presque relaxant. Elle laissa son regard se promener derrière l’épaule de Roy, observant des détails de la foule.

Son regard se posa sur un couple d’invité assis aux petites tables non loin du buffet, et son souffle se coupa.

Rapidement, Roy se mit à regarder son visage avec attention. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a? », il demanda à voix basse.

Riza pris quelques grandes respirations. Elle avait l’impression que sa gorge était nouée. « Derrière toi. Près de la table des desserts, » finit-elle par répondre du même ton.

Tout en continuant à danser, Roy leur fit lentement faire un demi-tour. Lorsqu’elle fut dos aux tables, Riza sentit ses muscles se relaxer légèrement, et elle réalisa que ses doigts s’étaient enfoncés dans l’épaule de Roy.

Elle vit ses yeux s’écarquiller lorsqu’il aperçut, assis en train de manger une part de gâteau, Mrs Bradley et son fils Selim.

Il était bien plus vieux que lorsque Riza l’avait côtoyé en tant qu’assistante du Führer – il devait avoir 13 ou 14 ans aujourd’hui, elle calcula rapidement – mais la ressemblance avec la forme humaine de Pride restait frappante. D’après ce qu’elle avait entrevue, il avait les mêmes cheveux foncés, et les mêmes yeux, anormalement noir, dénués d’émotion.

Non. Elle n’avait pas pu voir cela de si loin ; son esprit lui jouait des tours.

« Riza. » La voix de Roy la sortit de ses pensées. Il la regarda dans les yeux avec insistance, l’expression tendue mais le ton calme. « On peut partir maintenant, si tu veux. Nous ne sommes pas en mission. On a aucune obligation de rester. »

Elle considéra cette possibilité un instant, puis secoua la tête. « Non. C’est trop tard, de toute façon ; il aurait fallu que je ne le vois pas du tout. »

Roy hocha la tête, une expression coupable sur le visage. Riza savait qu’il avait compris ce qu’elle voulait dire. Pour certains sujets sensibles, il suffisait d’une mention, d’un souvenir qui refait surface pour que sa nuit suivante soit remplie de cauchemars qui la réveillerait au milieu de la nuit, tremblante et en sueur. C’était la même chose pour Roy ; ils avaient appris à faire attention et à éviter ces sujets là comme la peste.

Riza était embarrassée par la peur viscérale que lui inspirait toujours la simple pensée de Pride. Il l’avait tenu en otage quelques mois, certes, mais il n’avait blessé ou tué personne qui lui était proche et ne l’avait jamais combattu directement, contrairement à d’autres homonculus. Alors pourquoi était-ce si souvent son visage, le visage d’un enfant maintenant inoffensif, qui se glissait dans ses terreurs nocturnes? Et pourquoi continuait-elle à sentir cette inquiétude irrationnelle lorsque Roy ou elle allumait une lumière au milieu de la nuit, créant d’immenses ombres sur les murs de leur chambre?

Riza avait réussi à presque totalement éviter Selim depuis le Jour Promis. Ce n’avait pas été très difficile ; Mrs Bradley était devenue très protective du garçon – avec raison – et il était auparavant trop jeune pour venir à des évènements de ce genre. Riza avait simplement eu à trouver des excuses pour ne pas accompagner Roy lors de ses visites de courtoisie au manoir des Bradley.

Mais manifestement, les années n’avaient rien fait pour apaiser sa peur. Riza sentit une frustration monter en elle. Elle était un soldat, un vétéran qui avait survécu à des guerres, des coups d’états et des attentats ; elle ne pouvait pas continuer à vivre dans la crainte d’un enfant ordinaire, un enfant qui n’avait plus rien à voir avec l’homonculus qui habitait jadis son corps. Riza allait s’occuper de cela de la façon dont elle affrontait la plupart de ses problèmes : tête première.

« Allons leur parler. » fit-elle brusquement. Ils étaient toujours en train de danser, elle réalisa, mais elle avait l’impression que la musique s’était arrêtée. « Maintenant. »

Roy la dévisagea, surpris. « Riza, tu n’as pas besoin de faire ça. Tu n’as rien à prouver à personne. »

« Je sais. Mais j’ai besoin de constater par moi-même que…qu’il n’est plus là. Tout ça a assez duré. »

Roy avait l’air inquiet, mais il hocha la tête. Riza su qu’il comprenait. « Si tu es sûre que c’est ce que tu veux. »

Elle acquiesça, et ils sortirent de la piste de dance pour se diriger vers les tables. Rapidement, Mrs Bradley les vit s’approcher et leur fit un signe de la main. Elle avait toujours eu de l’affection pour Roy et surtout pour Riza, après que les deux l’aient « sauvé » lors du Jour Promis. L’estomac de Riza se noua davantage ; Roy serra brièvement la main qu’il tenait dans la sienne, mais elle le sentit à peine.

« Führer, Capitaine! Je suis heureuse de vous voir, » fit Mrs Bradley avec chaleur lorsqu’ils arrivèrent devant sa table. Malgré ses cheveux blancs et sa canne, elle semblait aussi vive d’esprit qu’auparavant. « Oh, pardon. J’imagine que je devrais dire Monsieur et Madame Mustang, désormais? Toutes mes félicitations, d’ailleurs. »

Riza entendit Roy répondre quelque chose qui fit rire Mrs Bradley, mais les mots ne se rendirent pas à son esprit. Elle avait l’impression d’avoir la tête sous l’eau ; les bruits du bal et de la conversation semblaient assourdis et diffus, comme si elle était très loin de ce qu’il se passait. Elle observa Selim, qui suivait la discussion sans rien dire, en essayant de ne pas avoir l’air de le fixer. Il ressemblait effectivement beaucoup à Pride, avec le même visage et les mêmes cheveux. Mais ses yeux étaient différents, quoique Riza n’arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qui avait changé. Ils avaient la même forme, étaient toujours noir d’encre…

Une pression de Roy sur son bras ramena son attention sur la conversation.

« Ah, mais je pense que la vraie question à lui poser est si je suis plus facile à gérer à la retraite ou en temps que Führer! Vous savez bien qu’abandonner le travail du jour au lendemain, ce n’est pas si facile… »

Riza se rattrapa à temps et participa brièvement à l’échange, lançant quelques banalités en souriant et laissant Roy mener le principal de la conversation. Mrs Bradley leur présenta Selim (« cela fait si longtemps que vous ne l’avez pas vu! Selim, te souviens-tu d’eux? »), et celui-ci les salua d’un ton poli. Roy parla pendant quelques instants encore, puis s’excusa et les salua avec pompe, avant de s’éloigner en entrainant Riza discrètement.

Elle le suivit, mécaniquement, sentant lentement ses sens lui revenir. Elle avait l’impression que la rencontre n’avait duré que quelques secondes. Soudain, elle se mit à sentir le regard inquiet de Roy posé sur elle.

« Je vais bien. C’était moins pire que ce que j’aurai cru, » elle lui dit d’un ton calme. « Tout va bien, Roy. »

C’était vrai; compte tenu des circonstances, la discussion s’était bien déroulée. Elle avait déjà vécu des épisodes pires que celui-là, causé par des choses bien plus banales, et Roy aussi. Néanmoins, son expression ne changea pas.

« Allons prendre l’air juste un moment, d’accord? »

Il la mena jusqu’à un des balcons secondaires où il n’y avait personne sans la quitter des yeux, comme si elle était une bombe sur le point d’exploser.

« Je te jure que je vais bien, » dit-elle d’un ton légèrement irrité, appuyant son dos sur la rambarde d’un geste qu’elle espérait nonchalant. La stabilité du métal l’aida à garder l’équilibre. « Et je crois que ça a marché. C’était bien Selim, et non Pride, à qui nous avons parlé. »

Elle réalisa d’un coup ce qui rendait cela si évident. Physiquement, le garçon ressemblait goutte pour goutte à l’homonculus ; après tout, c’était son corps qui avait été utilisé. Mais lorsque Pride avait forme humaine, le petit garçon qu’il prétendait être avait souvent semblé étrange à Riza, même avant qu’elle ne connaisse son identité. Il avait toujours eu l’air trop parfait, trop angélique, comme s’il essayait de répliquer l’image idéale qu’avaient les homonculus d’un enfant humain. Mais le Selim avait qui ils avaient parlé agissait comme un véritable adolescent ; comme n’importe quel adolescent amené à un bal par sa mère, il s’ennuyait profondément, maintenant une façade polie parce qu’on le lui avait appris.

« Bon, » reprit elle en se remettant droite. « On devrait y retourner, les autres doivent se demander où nous sommes passé… »

Alors qu’elle parlait, Roy lui prit les mains, et Riza réalisa soudainement qu’elles étaient en train de trembler.

Sa voix retomba, laissant la phrase incomplète. Elle croisa finalement le regard de Roy. Sans un mot, il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui.

Pendant quelques secondes, Riza se demanda ce qu’il faisait. Elle et Roy ne se donnaient pas de câlin en public, et même rarement en privé – elle n’était pas du genre câlineur. Puis, elle le sentit prendre de grandes respirations contrôlées, et elle comprit. C’était ce qui l’aidait, lorsqu’elle se réveillait d’un cauchemar au milieu de la nuit, alors que les images dans sa tête semblent encore réelles tellement elles sont vivides. Dans ces moments-là, Roy l’entourait avec ses bras, couché sur le dos, et elle posait sa tête contre son torse. N’importe quelle présence la rassurait, en réalité – lorsqu’elle vivait seule, Hayate avait souvent rempli ce rôle – mais elle avait découvert que sentir le souffle de quelqu’un était encore plus efficace. Cela lui permettait de calmer sa propre respiration, la synchronisant avec les mouvements de la poitrine de Roy qui se soulevait et s’abaissait.

Étrangement, cette technique ne marchait pas aussi bien avec Roy. Lorsque lui était tiré de son sommeil, souvent avec un cri, il avait besoin d’espace pour respirer et ne pas se sentir enfermée. Dans ces cas-là, Riza lui parlait d’une voix calme, souvent en lui prenant et massant la main, jusqu’à ce qu’il se calme. C’est ce qui l’aidait le mieux – sauf lorsqu’il avait rêvé du Jour Promis, auquel cas il avait besoin de serrer une personne en particulier dans ses bras.

Riza passa finalement ses bras autour du dos de Roy pour lui rendre son étreinte. C’était réconfortant, mais en même temps assez triste, qu’ils soient devenus si bon à aider l’autre avec ce genre de problème.

Elle ferma les yeux et tenta de se concentrer sur ses inspirations et ses expirations, comme elle l’avait fait si souvent auparavant. C’était plus difficile à faire debout - Riza avait quelques centimètres de trop pour réellement pouvoir reposer sa tête sur le torse de Roy - mais en appuyant son visage sur sa clavicule, elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa joue. Petit à petit, ses battements de cœur se calmèrent.

Néanmoins, elle ne fit aucun geste pour se défaire de l’étreinte, et lui non plus. La fraicheur de la nuit d’été faisait un contraste agréable avec l’étouffante salle de bal, et elle pouvait entendre les chants des criquets venant du jardin en dessous du balcon. L’odeur familière de Roy lui remplissait les narines, avec une touche de son parfum qu’il ne mettait que pour les occasions. Riza aurait pu rester comme cela durant des heures.

Après un long moment, elle ouvrit les yeux et repoussa Roy gentiment. Elle lui sourit.

« Je vais mieux. Merci. »

« De quoi tu parles? C’est moi qui avais besoin d’être rassuré. Cet enfant pouvait être vraiment sinistre, par moment. »

Riza eut un petit rire.

« Bien sûr. Bon, cette fois-ci, rentrons pour de vrai. Les autres doivent réellement se demander où nous sommes passés. »

« Ah, ne t’inquiète pas pour eux, » fit Roy avec un geste de la main tandis qu’ils se dirigeaient à l’intérieur. « Je suis sûr que Havoc est en train d’imaginer tout plein de scénario, avec son esprit tordu. »

« Raison de plus de revenir au plus vite. »

Roy et Riza furent rapidement salués par leurs connaissances restées dans le hall et réintégrèrent les conversations. Même s’ils étaient au milieu de leur amis proches, et qu’ils n’avaient rien à prouver, ils restèrent côte à côte pour le reste de la soirée ; et cette fois-ci, ce fut Riza qui passa son bras autour de la taille de Roy la première.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu! Les commentaires sont toujours super appréciés.


End file.
